


Playing In The Danger Room

by beautyeffulgent



Category: New Mutants (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyeffulgent/pseuds/beautyeffulgent
Summary: Not really sure. Let's see where it goes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. I CANNONBALL

I CANNONBALL 

"Sam! Sam, watch out!"

Oh, here I go again. 

Thankfully, I don't feel the crash. After all, I'm invulnerable whilst blasting. But that's the second time this session that I've missed my obstacle and gone straight into the wall. I can hear Dani calling everyone back, already raring to retry the exercise. How am I supposed to be co-leader of this team, when she's so much more put together than I am? She's organised and disciplined. Me, I just can't seem to focus. Well, that's not exactly true. If anything I'm too focused. I can head in one direction, but I can't turn. I've done it before but today is just not my day. My head just isn't in practice, and I don't know why. Well, that's not exactly true either.

It certainly doesn't help that these uniforms get so horribly sweaty. Here I am, collapsed out of flight and what's irritating me the most? Not the friction-heat of my propulsive blast, nor the shock of impact, but my skin rubbing against my school uniform. Unstable molecules, my southern ass. The Professor told us they'd be like a second skin, but I never figured that meant it would stick so close to my first one. Nor would I figure that the costume would wrap so tightly around Dani’s butt. No. Come on, Sam. That kind of thinking isn’t right. Focus.

Dani’s shout comes to rally us back together. With her word, the exercise is restarted.

“Back up. Manoeuvre Seventeen, on my count…”

A bubbling shadow fights off a robot twice his size, a large ginger wolf is trapped in a steel cage and a blonde swordswoman sets off to save a crowd of civilian-dummies. I have to fly through a hoop routinely, otherwise the robot will switch targets to the civilians. I get through the first obstacle and see our commander shouting orders and criticisms. See, that is. I can’t hear her over the noise of my blasting. She has a harsh look about her, but that just makes me want her more. The uniforms yellow stripe highlights her chest, breasts which I want to take in my hand,and her rear is bound tight in the uniform’s bottom half. It looks enticing. I think about her bent over, and me behind her, rubbing myself up against her. In costume, with the fabric between us. Out of costume, with less between us. With nothing between us. It’s all I think about.

And, again, I crash straight into the wall.

You can see the sweat on all of us now. It careens off our skin, streaming down our faces like tears at the pace of our panting. Only Dani is still trying to hide her exhaustion. Rahne, the wolf girl, has switched back to her human form; Bobby has solar powered down; even Illyana is propping herself up with her sword. If Dani thought her team was ready for another round, then she was likely to prompt a mutiny.

Still, she looked ready to bark her next commands when…

"Break time!"

The shout came not from Dani, but Illyana. The teen sorceress, Magik. Kid-Queen of the Limbo dimension. I don’t think Dani had planned a break, but I don’t think she was willing to argue with the witch either. We’ve all lived together for weeks, and most of us have become more friends than teammates, but very few of us have come to fully accept Illyana. She isn’t like the rest of us. Bobby is perhaps the exception. He seems to follow at every blonde’s beck and call. Every blonde, except me that is. Amara, the usual object of his attention, is away, visiting her father in Nova Roma, and ever since she departed, Bobby has bowed to Illyana’s every whim. You wouldn’t be faulted for thinking she had him under some kind of spell. But she’s sworn to us that she’d never do such a thing… to her teammates, at least.

All the effects of the Danger Room neatly folded themselves away. It looked clinically clean, so much so you wouldn’t believe that just moments ago its walls were adorned with hoops, chains, missiles, flamethrowers and death rays. And you thought your gym class was hard. The five of us gather in the centre to nurse our aches and let air return to our lungs. But Dani, ever in leader mode, quickly set about using this break wisely. In her mind, it was not a break at all, but the perfect opportunity to criticise our form, and our discipline. To reflect on the lessons learned and to do it so harshly that those lessons won’t be forgotten. It was like the Professor was still here.

“Sam, if you pull stunts like that in the field, you’re going to get someone killed,” she said, as if I wasn’t already painfully aware. 

“Oh, give up Dani,” Illyana interjected, “He’s wound up. Hell, most of you are. And, despite what you may think, he’s not the only one showing it.”

Had… had she noticed? I quickly check my crotch to make sure there’s no sign of my perverted thinking, and, even though there isn’t, she still wears a smile like the Devil’s.

“Why don’t we play a game?”


	2. II WOLFSBANE

II WOLFSBANE 

“Now, let’s see, who looks most distressed?”

Me, obviously. I always look distressed around you, you dread witch. Is it not enough to be a mutant abomination, that you have to commit to unholy ritual as well?

“Since he started this all, let Sam start,” Dani says. I breathe a bit easier. But what kind of game does this sorceress have in mind? Oh, Sam, don’t agree to any pact she gives out, she’ll damn you forever! 

Dani can sense my anxiety and comforts me with her hand on mine. Since I met her, we’ve had a connection, one that the others can never hope to understand. 

“Okay, everyone’s in a circle already, so put your gloves and boots in the middle.”

We all do as we’re told. Bobby asks why. I’m too afraid to ask. But at least Dani’s here.

“Oh, just because they’re annoying, aren’t they?” 

Illyana pushes Sam into the middle of the circle. Her game is about to begin.

“Well, you’re going to need a partner for this one. So, Rahne, how about you first?”

I knew it. I knew this witch was out to get me.

“Hang on, what kind of game is this?” 

“Simple. Rahne lies down in front of Sam. Sam’s going to trace his touch across Rahne until she gets nervous. Then she’ll say ‘red light’, Sam’ll stop touching her and she bows out of the game.”

“How on Earth is that a game?”

“Well, whoever lasts longest, wins.”

“It’s okay, I’ll stop as soon as you say,” Sam says to me. Wait, what? There’s no way he could be going along with this. It’s… it’s na’ proper.

In fact, Dani seems to be the only one who resisting, “I still don’t see how that’s a game.” I wonder if that’s my anxiety speaking through her.

“You wanted a teachable lesson Dani. How about this, then? It’s an experiment, to see who’s going to fold under pressure, and who on the team you can trust on those more… unusual missions.”

Experiment. Another word for torture. But, at least with Sam, it shouldn’t be too bad. He’s kind, gentle. But lying here now, his eyes seem different somehow and from this angle I can see that his uniform has tightened around his crotch. Is this from before, is this what was causing him problems? Or is it from now, and this is what he thinks of having me at his mercy? I shouldn’t think about that. It’s a game, she said. I just have to get through this game. I’m not going to be the weak, waifish Scottish girl. I can take whatever that demoness throws at me.

Illyana points at my knee, and I can feel Sam dragging a sole finger from it up towards my thigh. The uniform does nothing to dull the sensation. He moves slowly. Perhaps he thinks it a kindness, that this will give me more time to surrender. It’s no kindness. It’s cruel. I never knew such a light touch could make me feel so tingly. So nervous. I think I’m shaking. And he’s inching further up my leg. And further. And further. And oh Lord, he’s going to touch my…

“RED LIGHT!”

Sam stops immediately at my shout and I sit up, freed from my moment of delirium. Looking around, Dani looks more exhausted than she did in training, Sam is frantically trying to adjust his costume around his groin and Illyana, of course, is laughing her head off. And it is then that I remember this is no game; it is her evil design.

But did it work? I can’t say that I feel relaxed, but I’m not stressing about training anymore, that’s for sure. Sam apologised quietly, I think he was as nervous as I was, and I dutifully returned to my place in the circle.

“What next?” Sam said. 

“Next? Bobby.” Magik gave the reply.

The mutant known as Sunspot excitedly entered the centre, nearly bouncing with youthful, boyish energy, thinking he was set to take Sam’s place, and draw his grimy hands over the bodies of the girls he supposedly calls friends. Of course, that energy soon leaked away when that turned out not to be the case.

“Lie down?” he said “And be… Lie down?” 

“Yes.” 

Sam had barely grazed his knee when Bobby shouted out “Red light!” and stormed back to his place in the circle. We all laughed at his strop. For all his bravado, he couldn’t last as long as I could. Maybe I shouldn’t feel so enthused by that. But I do. One thing I can see, though, is that the bulge in his costume doesn’t seem to have shifted at all…

It was Dani’s turn next, and I felt a shiver of nerves rush down my spine. That must have been feedback from our connection. If it was, she showed no external sign of it. She walked tall, and lay down in front of Sam without hesitation.


	3. III Mirage

III MIRAGE

Okay. Breathe in. And out. God, he can see my chest moving, can’t he? Then what do I do, just stop breathing? Not an option. I don’t know what Illyana’s thought process was suggesting this, but as exercises go, I have to admit, begrudgingly, this makes sense. I really do feel helpless. The robots of the Danger Room, you get used to. A wall springing open, accidentally setting off traps, they all come as a surprise, but other than a quick admonishment of skill, what do we really learn from them? This, at least, is unpredictable. Look, if this is going to help us in the field, help us come together as a team then it’s worthwhile. 

Even if everyone gets to see me like this.

And, I guess, if it gets Sam’s mind back into things, it's okay. I know he doesn’t alway feel like co-leader of the team. But I do need him. That’s supposed to go for me too. That’s what Illyana said. That Sam may be showing it most, but all of us are off. And with the Professor away, perhaps I have been overcompensating. But that’s hardly my fault- it’s not like anyone else stepped up. And without a leader, we’re not a team. We’re just a bunch of messy kids, who need to be hidden away from the rest of the world. I don't know if this game is really going to solve all of that. But I know that I'm not who I need to be. Not yet. So I'll do whatever I can to get there.

A finger on my knee tells me the game has begun. Only its not the barely-a-touch granted to Bobby, nor is it the single finger he dragged across Rahne. Sam has his whole hand sliding up my thigh. He was playing the game before, but now, now it’s like he really wants to touch me. And if it’s going to feel like this, I think I want to be touched too. It’s not that I can feel much of his touch, my heart is racing too fast and too hard for that, but this sensation of blood pumping- it’s like I’m fighting for my life, only without a sentinel or thug in sight. His hand is rough as it drags up my costume, his grasp isn't delicate, it's firm and all the while I can feel him getting close.

Closer to that first hurdle which Rahne failed. Closer to touching me in a way that I've never been touched before. He's as nervous as I am. His hand is shaking. But is he really going to touch me there? Am I going to let him touch me there? One ‘red light’ and this stops. Do I want it to? He's not stopping. Oh, wow, he is absolutely not stopping. A brief moment of hesitation preluded it, but now his hand is between my legs, his fingers grazing against that spot. Aha.

There’s no pleasure to his touch, no sensuality. But under his hand, blood pumps to my sex. I don’t say ‘red light’ and his hand quickly passes up to my stomach. It was over in a moment. I’m grateful that he didn’t linger, but glad, also, that he didn’t shy away from the challenge. If we’re going to learn anything from Illyana’s game, we have to take it more seriously than she herself does.

Watching me let Sam touch between my legs, Illyana says something like ‘Wow!’, and I think Rahne and Bobby are clapping. I can’t see them. Sam hasn’t only been moving his hand, but has positioned his whole body over me. We’re practically face to face. If I thought I was trapped before, then now I’m being crushed. His hand is up past my ribcage now, but I’m not thinking about that. I’m not thinking much at all. I can feel his groin pushing against my leg, his parts shifting against my body, even as his hand continues its perilous path. He’s enjoying this far too much.

Suddenly, his hands reach their target and my friend is groping at my breasts. I would have said ‘red light’ then, if my head was in the moment, but it had long since gone. Again, there was no sensuality to his touch, but he lingered here longer than he did down there. Perhaps this was less shameful to him, or perhaps he had felt like he had crossed a barrier. Whatever the case, I had passed the challenge. I bear what others cannot, that is why I lead. 

“Alright, enough, enough.” Illyana had laughed at both Bobby and Rahne, but not at me. She almost seemed flustered. 

I take a moment to regain my composure, and my breath. Sam apologised to Rahne, he doesn’t to me. We share a smile that says little more than ‘Good game’. See? What Illyana deems fun can just as quick be turned into an exercise which we all benefit from. But, looking at the boys tightening costumes, maybe some are benefitting more than others.

“Is it your turn next, Yana?” Sam asked, innocently enough. 

“Silly boy, if I was to partake how could I judge? And, as judge, I declare the first round clearly goes to Dani.”

“Winner, huh? And what’s my prize?” 

“Sam’s going to take his costume off. Congratulations, leader girl.”


End file.
